Monster with Morals
by Chieko-san
Summary: Whats the story behind Slenderman? Join him and other Monsters as you enter the hectic world on the other side of life. Rated T for Language


The moon had set on another night as Slenderman dragged his elongated limbs back to the monster's lounge. The air had a quiet hum to it as other monsters off duty spoke in soft tones. In one corner the grim reaper sat, a steaming mug held in one skeletal hand, while the other held a small novel. He briefly nodded to Dracula and smiley as they stood by the water cooler, paper cups in hand laughing quietly at some amusing tale. With a final heave he flopped down on the couch arms and legs hanging over the edge. Letting his vision fade to black he felt the sweet waves of sleep over come him until they were interrupted by the most annoying, high pitch, nasally voice on earth. It was the Boogieman.

"Hey, that's my seat," the Boogieman said, sounding like a spoilt child.

"Yes, well you'll have to find a new one, I'm trying to sleep," Slender replied, his voice slurred with sleep.

"But, everyone knows this is my seat, don't you guys?" the Boogieman pleaded to the others who outright ignored him. He wasn't well like among his co-workers. When no reply came, the Boogieman looked back at Slender.

"My point is you just can't take my seat, I always sit there," he said again his nasal voice ringing through Slander's ears. He had had enough of this, he was too tired to try diplomacy.

"Listen, you little squirt," Slender said his gravelly voice rising in volume, "I've had an extremely hard day, and I need a rest before I go back out there and scare the living daylights out of stupid teenagers who think roaming through the woods is a good idea. And if you haven't noticed I'm not the smallest of fellows so I need the couch to sleep on, and no one not even a self-centred, pushy, second rate monster, who's only job is to take cheap scares from paranoid children, is going to stop me. So find yourself a new CHAIR!" Slender said, before huffing angrily. He saw the Boogieman grind his teeth in anger before stalking away. After a few moments the dull chatter picked up again as the other monster returned to their conversations. With small smirk of satisfaction Slender lay back and got some well-earned rest.

**Several Hours Later**

The lounge room was mostly empty as the other monster left for their respected assignments, the only monsters left were Slender, who lay asleep on the couch, Harry the werewolf, who was busy catching up on his reports, and the Boogieman. Looking at Harry with suspicion, Boogie couldn't help the evil grin that stretched across his face causing his teeth to flash with malice. Treading carefully he tiptoed over to Slender, who was mumbling something in his sleep. As he got closer he snickered softly.

"Give me twenty dollars…give me twenty dollars…give me twenty dollars…give me twenty dollars," Slender mumbled softly as he stretched his arms over his head. Making sure that Slender wasn't awake the Boogieman pulled out a small black sharpie. After a few deft strokes he smiled with glee at his handy work. The next kid who went wandering in the woods was going to get one hell of a surprise.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Slender awoke with a start as the watch on his wrist started to beep rapidly. It was time for his next assignment. With a groan he pulled himself off the couch. Grabbing his task sheet he punched out with a brief farewell to Harry who didn't even look up from his mountain of files. Shaking his head at Harry's typical last minute approach to filing his reports Slender quickly scanned the profile of the kid he was going to meet tonight. With a snap of his long bone white fingers he teleported to the kid's location. He hung back for a while watching as the kid stumbled through the dark, flashlight in hand as he picked up the pages taped around the place. It wasn't long before the kid managed to get the first page, which was Slender's queue. Setting a even pace his started stalking the kid, far enough that he wasn't extremely noticeable but close enough that he created a paranoid atmosphere. Soon the kid had found four pages with only a glimpse of him. Soon he would have to go all out. Slender leaned against a tree, waiting in wait for the boy to pick up another page, he sighed looking down at his watch. Now, don't get me wrong Slender loved his job, there was something satisfying about helping protect kids even if it was by scaring them so bad they would never attempt something so stupid like walking through the woods, unprotected. He made a difference, protecting children from the real monsters, paedophiles, murderers and other scum, but sometimes it got tedious playing the same old game. Pick up a page, stalk the kid, the more pages, the more drama and so on. But he was getting old. He was already several centuries old, way past his prime. He just wanted to meet a nice Lady monster, have a few spawnlings of his own, and just settle down. Maybe after this kid he could talk to management about retiring. Breaking out of his thoughts he saw the kid pick up his sixth page, time to bring it. With a snap of his fingers he teleported to just left of the kid who jumped before sprinting off to the bathrooms. With another snap he was outside the back entrance looking through the doorway ready to pounce. He had to hand to this kid he was fast. Though he still hadn't managed to get a clear view of him, but it was only a matter of time.

**Kid's POV**

Slenderman, yes that's what they called him, Slenderman was after me. Flashing my torch through the trees I saw the light flash off a figure in a distance. I could feel the blood run cold within me as I ran away in the opposite direction, I didn't bother taking a closer look. If he was real that would be all it would take to get me. Suddenly I saw another page, dashing forward I snatched it off the truck before rolling under, hiding in an attempt to catch my breath. I could see the Italian leather shoes in the distance, treading softly across the ground. He was far off, yet the sound seemed to be coming from right beside me. Crawling out, I dashed away heading for the walls. Glancing to my left I flinched when I caught a glance of a black tailored suit with a stark white shirt. Feet shifting in the gravel I sprinted to the bathrooms. Peeking over my shoulder I almost choked as I saw Slender disappear into thin air. Okay any doubts I had before were now well and truly gone. Turning a corner I skidded to a halt as I almost slammed into the dead end. Never had the words felt truer. A soft thump came from behind me. Eyes wide, I turned my head as I felt cold sweat run down my face. I saw his shoes, the beginning of his long legs, as I followed them up I saw the crisp clean shirt of his formal wear, then finally the smiley face. Wait, hang on. Smiley face?! Looking closely at Slender he saw a crudely drawn Emoticon with cute round eyes and a wide smiley mouth with the tongue showing. After all the stress I could feel myself at breaking point, I was either going to laugh or cry. I went for laughing. Clutching my sides in agony, I collapsed to the ground laughing my head off hysterically, as I pointed at Slenderman's face. This was the last thing I remembered before Slenderman grabbed me. As I fell into Darkness all I could think of was how stupid I was for laughing at a supernatural being. Then I woke up.

**Slenderman's POV**

The kid started laughing hysterically, and Slender grew worried that he may have overdone it. Better to do this quickly. Grabbing the kid's face, he woke him up from his dream, sending him back. With the kid gone Slender started walking towards the bathroom exit, he was sick of the cramped conditions. Passing a mirror he self-consciously touched his face. What was wrong with a blank face? Looking down into the mirror he did a double take. What the HELL?! He could feel his blood pulsing as his anger grew. "Boogieman," Slender hiss dangerously. That son of a bitch, how dare he mess with his job? He had no right, no wonder everybody loathed him. Clenching his fist in anger he could feel his tentacles writhe in his anger, lashing out, smashing the white tiles that surround him. Clicking his fingers he teleported to his wash room furiously scrubbing off the black marker. Every time he looked in the mirror at the slowly fading marks his anger intensified. That fuzz ball was going to pay.

**So what do you think? Leave me a review to give me your opinion. I plan to continue with this little series of mine, inspired by a boring English lesson, a sharpie and talk of a friend cosplaying as Slenderman. The Title was inspired by TardisBangBangDaleksBoom. So yeah review or Slender will visit you…**


End file.
